


Of Mages, Swords, and Cups

by Fireking55



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Plotbunnies, feel free to use them, ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: A collection of my ideas for things, feel free to use them, just tell me about so I can read it.
Kudos: 4





	1. The Twins Who Lived (HP X F/SN)

Fate/stay night X Harry Potter  
A crossover of HP and Fate, with Shirou and Illya taking the place of Harry as the “twins/siblings who lived”.  
Whether one or both of them are Horcruxes and/or the chosen one is up to you, as is the presence of other fate elements/characters.  
Houses again up to you, although try to put them somewhere fitting for their canon personalities (no Shirou in slytherin)

My version (here for reference/ideas)  
Altered 4th grail war results in Kiritsugu and Irisviel surviving and fleeing to England with 4 year olds Illya and Shirou.  
Kiritsugu, in addition to being a magus, is a wizard, and both Illya and Shirou have inherited his wizardness.  
After 2 years in England, Voldemort attacks due to hearing a prophecy, both Kiritsugu and Irisviel die after a short fight, while Voldemort dies to love magic.  
Friend of Kiritsugu takes in Illya and Shirou, leaving the Wizarding world unaware of their fate besides killing Voldemort.  
Story opens as the now 11 year olds get their Hogwarts letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This rough format will be used for most of these ideas, with a rough idea at the start then my plot line at the bottom.


	2. Supreme Kings Dance (Yugioh Arc V X past three Yugioh Series)

After episode 140 of Arc V, instead of the epilogue, all of the yu-boys are sent to their summoning methods series. The bracelet girls are sent as well, but they remember Arc-V

Yu-boys can still get berserk, and can summon Supreme King versions of their dragons, along with the other boys dragons.

Yuri  
Sent to GX along with Sora, Dennis, and Serena. Barrett is Serena’s father here. Yuri can talk to card spirits, and is nicer than canon because he’s friends with Dennis and Sora. Follow GX plot.

Yugo  
Sent to 5Ds along with Rin and Shinji. Yugo can talk to card spirits. Follow 5Ds plot, but during the dark signers arc, have Rin die and start using earthbound servants, reminds Yugo of the show.

Yuto  
Sent to ZEXAL, along with shun and ruri. Follows plot, but Yuto becomes a number hunter, then when the barians invade he makes friends with some of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arc V was the first Yugioh series I watched all the way through, and this idea came to me shortly after I finished it. As I haven’t watched any of the other series, don’t expect me to take this up


End file.
